Gondo Firebeard
:"I face reality every day. Father did not walk a false path. I will revive the arts that were lost!" ::— Gondo's vow to restore his family's name. Gondo Firebeard (ゴンド・ファイアビアド) is a Dwarven Miner, Craftsman and Explorer of the Dwarf Kingdom. Appearance Gondo Firebeard is a dwarf with a long brown beard and wears a set of coarsely-designed coveralls, stitched together using sturdy cloth. He also wears a metal helmet, the sort of a light infantry that might wear. His clothes are suited for working in the mine tunnels, where conditions are unfavorable. Personality Gondo's personality can be considered as anti-social by dwarf standards as he seems to be more dedicated to his work and crafting than typical dwarves, though he still maintains friendly relations with his colleagues and enjoys drinking alcohol as much as the next dwarf. He possesses guilt for his lack of talent in runecraft and his inability to effectively inscribe runes but still presses onward. His dream is to revive runecraft and will do anything to ensure its survival. Background Gondo Firebeard is the son of the Master Runesmith, who was very well known for crafting items and weaponry using rune-smith magic to empower them. However, runecraft fell behind the times with Tier Magic and was considered obsolete. Having no talent in runecraft he swore on his father's deathbed to continue advancing runecraft and find a way to revive it. In order to support himself and his research, Gondo worked in the mines of Feo Jera in order to save enough, even abstaining from purchasing alcohol. He is prone to suffer from a condition known as Whitesnow Sickness from time to time as an occupational hazard in his line of work. Chronology The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc After finishing his shift at the mines of Feo Jera, Gondo took his week's pay and prepared to set off to Feo Raizo to collect samples for his research, despite the attempts by a colleague to dissuade him, as it was too dangerous to traverse alone there.Overlord Volume 11 Prologue While prospecting in the abandon mines of Feo Raizo, he was startled by the sudden appearance of a young dark elf girl named Aura. Learning that she was an emissary from a nation called the Sorcerer Kingdom and sent alone to find him, Gondo decided to guide her back to her party for her safety. When Ainz revealed himself before Gondo, his first action was to flee but was stopped by Aura. After some convincing from Aura that Ainz was a friendly undead, he agreed to listen to what the Sorcerer King had to say. As Ainz brought the topic on runes, Gondo became suspicious, but that soon faded away when Ainz showed him some of his knowledge of runes. Believing he was an ancient undead who may possibly possess the lost knowledge of runecraft, Gondo explained the sad state of the art in the dwarven realm to Ainz and his determination to preserve his ancestor's work. Inspired by his conviction, Ainz offered to be his patron on reviving runecraft. Overjoyed by the generosity of Ainz Ooal Gown, Gondo accepted his offer. After accepting his offer, Gondo became a witness of events when a force of over a hundred Quagoa invaded the abandoned city and was subsequently captured by the Sorcerer Kingdom. He listened to Shalltear Bloodfallen's interrogation of the group leader and was horrified to learn that the Quagoa had discovered a way to reach the last city of the dwarves. Gondo joined Ainz's delegation and guided them to Feo Jera. When the dwarves guarding the entrance to Feo Jera refused them passage, Gondo stepped in to state his identity getting into a small argument with the guards.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 2: In Pursuit of The Land of Dwarves After Ainz had dealt with the Quagoa besieging the underground fortress, Gondo went ahead to his home.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 3: The Impending Crisis Gondo gathered the remaining runesmiths to his home by bribing them with exotic wine given to him by Ainz. When Ainz arrived to address the disillusioned craftsmen, he witnessed his majesty bringing forth a magic sword carved with twenty runes, a feat deemed impossible by the runesmiths of old. Ainz offered to become their patron and help revive the lost secrets of runecraft if they join his nation. Having seen this miracle before them, the runesmiths' souls became inflamed and accepted the challenge, securing Gondo's dream of preserving runecraft.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 4: A Craftsman and Negotiation Gondo later accompanied Ainz, Shalltear, and Aura, acting as a guide to the old capital. His intention was to collect the remaining runecraft tomes and artifacts that may have been left in the Treasury. Gondo accompanied Ainz to the Throne Room of the Dwarven Royal Palace where he subjugated the Frost Dragons under his command. After Ainz dismissed the frost dragons, he watches his majesty undo the magical seal on the Treasury and the two began to peruse the contents. He was present at the banquet hosted by the Sorcerer Kingdom and gave his thanks to Ainz for bringing hope and making his dream of preserving the existence of runecraft possible.Overlord Volume 11 Chapter 5: Frost Dragon Lord The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc At some point, Gondo had spoken with Demiurge. From his conversation, the demon was left with the impression that Ainz could seduce anyone to his side through his words and genius.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack Abilities and Powers Gondo, like all dwarves, has the skill of dark vision which allows him to see in the dark though in a limited range. He specializes in smiting, mining, and exploration. Despite his self-proclaimed title as the Rune Developer, Gondo admits his skills in runecrafting fall below that of an apprentice. Job Classes * Weapon Smith (4) * Armor Smith (3) * Item Smith (3) * Runesmith (1) Passive * Dark Vision Main Equipment * Cloak of Invisibility: A memento left by Gondo's deceased father. * Magic Sack: A magic rucksack that can store a far greater amount than it appears. Relationships Ainz Ooal Gown Gondo was terrified of Ainz Ooal Gown upon meeting him. However, much to his surprise he found the undead to be amiable and social, compared to the image undead were depicted. He was impressed with Ainz's meager knowledge of runes, a subject that he found common ground on. Gondo eventually took a commission under the Sorcerer King to revive the lost runecraft art. Ever since Gondo learned that the Regency Council easily traded the runesmiths to the Sorcerer Kingdom, he felt betrayed that they would give away their heritage so easily. Thus, Gondo has become more in debt to Ainz, providing the Overlord his insights and advice, becoming a loyal follower. Aura Bella Fiora Gondo befriended Aura after she charmed him with her cute personality. He was concerned for her safety when she came alone in the mines to greet him. After seeing Ainz Ooal Gown, his first act was to flee with Aura to safety. After the misunderstandings were clear, he saw Aura's trust in Ainz and decided to give her master the benefit of the doubt. Trivia * Gondo's father and grandfather served under the Runesmith King as his right and left hands. Quotes * (To Ainz about Runes): "It's true that I'm useless as a son! Still, I don't want to let the art which my ancestors passed down die out! I won't let the glorious name of my father vanish from the history books, no matter what I have to do!" * (To Ainz): "As long as you can make my dream come true, I don't care if Your Majesty is undead or the fearsome King of the Frost Dragons." * (To Ainz): "Please don't say that. I am the one who should be thanking you. The pain that has plagued me all this time has been wiped away by the few days I have spent with Your Majesty. Truly, you are my savior." * (To Ainz): "It is the joy of feeling admiring gazes on them once more. Today's ceremony ─ with dishes made with ingredients never seen before, as well as all kinds of alcohol ─ was to let the runesmiths realize that they weren't being sold, but being hired by the Sorcerer Kingdom." References }} Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Miners Category:Blacksmiths Category:Runesmiths Category:Armorsmiths Category:Craftsmen Category:Dwarf Kingdom Category:Nazarick